prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Troian Bellisario
Troian Bellisario is an American actress. She currently stars as Spencer Hastings in the ABC Family series Pretty Little Liars. Life and Career Bellisario was born in Los Angeles County, California. She is the daughter of television producer Donald Bellisario and actress Deborah Pratt. Pratt portrayed a character named Troian in the Quantum Leap episode "A Portrait for Troian," The character Troian was named after Troian Bellisario. Deborah, her mother, is African American, which makes Troian 50% African American. She is the half-sister of Michael Bellisario. Actor Sean Murray and producer Chad W. Murray are her stepbrothers. Her step brother Sean Murray plays Special Agent Timothy McGee on the hit TV series NCIS. Bellisario made her acting debut in the 1988 film Last Rites at the age of three. From 1990 to 2007, she guest starred on Quantum Leap, Tequila and Bonetti, JAG, First Monday and N'CIS, television series that were produced by her father Donald Bellisario. In 1998, she co-starred with Mary Kate ''and ''Ashley Olsen in the film Billboard Dad. Beginning in 2006, Bellisario began appearing in a number of independent short films namely, Unspoken, Archer House and Intersect. In November 2009, Bellisario was cast as Spencer Hastings in the TV series Pretty Little Liars based on the book series by Sara Shepard. As of 2012, Troian stars in the short film Exiles ''as Juliet, and ''Joyful Girl ''as Belle. In 2013 she will be starring in a film titled ''C.O.G. ''as Jennifer. Troian is currently dating actor ''Patrick J. Adams, ''star of hit ''USA Network ''show ''Suits. Filmography Trivia *Her Father, Donald P. Bellisario, wrote the "Quantum Leap"(1989) episode, "Quantum Leap: A Portrait for Troian - February 7, 1971 (#2.11)"",(1989), which aired in 1989, when Troian was four. Troian's mother, Deborah Pratt played "Troian" in the episode. *Is the step-sister of Sean Murray, who plays Agent Tim McGee on "NCIS" (2003), and she has appeared in it several times as Sarah McGee, Tim McGee's sister. *She is doing a movie called Immediately Afterlife with Shay Mitchell. *She and Lucy Hale are good friends on set. *She and Keegan Allen are also good friends on the set. *She is currently in a relationship with actor Patrick J. Adams, who portrayed Hardy on Pretty Little Liars. *Troian isn’t a Justin Bieber or Jonas Brothers fan. *Troian’s taste in music, is made of mainly indie rock. *Troian has a special necklace that she wears with anything. This is her “must-have” accessory. *In a fantasy world, she would be a rock star. When she was younger, she had a "very intense obsession with death" and was fascinated by forensic scientists and morticians. She had a "draw to work with the dead." *When she has free time on the set, Troian likes to sleep, write, and work on other projects. *Both Troian and Spencer are studious and put a lot of pressure on themselves to succeed. We see Spencer's uptight and focused attitude on the show, and Troian said that she was valedictorian of her class, she "felt that she had to be the best and the brightest at everything otherwise she wasn't worth anything." One big difference is that Troian has learned to re-evaluate her priorities and Spencer has not yet had the life experience necessary to see that need. If Troian was to describe Spencer's superpower, she'd say it was her intellect. Awards Gallery Tumblr mng5czPiyZ1s5t1i4o1 500.jpg Tumblr mn7qb0Y20Y1rvbcd0o1 400.jpg Tumblr mc3oyzYdCp1qeuendo1 500.jpg Tumblr m9pfccfUS11qj5xcmo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfnaxnXmZp1qaujwho1 400.jpg Troian-photoshoots-troian-bellisario-20626956-374-563.jpg Troian-bellisario-photoshoot-004.jpg Troian Bellisario Troix.jpg TB-3-troian-bellisario-32160985-500-597.png TB-3-troian-bellisario-32160954-500-500.jpg Normal Troian Bellisario looking hot and sexy at this photoshoot 005.jpg Normal 110.jpg Fuckyestroian.jpg Celebtroianbellasariosmh.jpg B432565c6a6411e1abb01231381b65e3 6 large.jpg 400712.jpg 600full-troian-bellisario.jpg 1 Troian MG5123 V1-medium new.jpg 0ae753d32dec4f5e819b6a072c245bf3 7.jpg troian-bellisario-golden-globes-after-party-2013.jpg Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females